


In the Still of the Night

by sleepygrandma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Golden Age Hollywood, M/M, actor!dean - Freeform, writer!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepygrandma/pseuds/sleepygrandma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean should have known. He should have known the first time he saw those pretty blue eyes and that handsome face. He was in for it.</p><p>But would that have changed anything? Would he have shown some restraint? Stopped the whole damned thing before it started?</p><p>Nah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Still of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> destiel hollywood golden age AU, actor!dean, screenwriter!cas
> 
> dude I just was watching a lot of stuff about closeted old hollywood (this is probably set in about the 50′s or something) and then of course I started thinking about destiel and then this happened. My first destiel fic and I’m sure it’s got plenty of grammar issues and some odd characterization, I just wanted to get this out there!

Dean should have known. He should have known the first time he saw those pretty blue eyes and that handsome face. He was in for it.

But would that have changed anything? Would he have shown some restraint? Stopped the whole damned thing before it started?

Nah.

It was an audition that had started it all. Dean had come in, charm on full-throttle, ready to make them all fall for that bad boy with a heaping side of good-old Kansas boy sweetness image everyone seemed so fond of.

That’s when he’d seen Castiel.

The screenwriter of the project, Dean felt like he could barely keep his eyes off the intense man, and the feeling seemed to be mutual. Right away, Dean sensed a sort of magnetism between them, pulling them together. And then Dean had locked eyes with Castiel across the room (the bulk of the crew distracted fussing over some camera problem) and sent him a sly smirk and a wink. Dean nearly keeled over right then when Cas returned the smirk with an amused half-smile of his own, then dropped his eyes, trying to hide the blush creeping over his face.

Well, Dean had thought, there you go.

So the audition had turned into drinks at the bar down the street (a good actor really want to get to know a writer’s vision after all), which turned into drinks at Dean’s apartment, which had naturally progressed to a roll in the sack.

And well, it was good. Pretty damn good, in fact. So it had progressed from there.

Soon they were spending at least a few nights a week at each others’ apartments. It was just so easy- they clicked, and after a long day of work, spending time in the others’ company just felt natural, and pretty nice to boot. Not to mention it could be hard to tell when someone like them could be safe about their… preferences out there. So when they’d found a good thing, why not stick to it?

Then one day Dean looked up and things had… changed.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so truly, unrepentantly himself around another person. There were even nights that didn’t involve sex. Just… talking. Hell, occasionally Dean found himself just sitting around, keeping Cas silent company as he finished up some last minute work.

One of them would make dinner, they would talk- about their jobs, their families (Dean was always just bursting with pride over his little brother Sammy, on his way to a fancy law degree from Stanford. Cas’ talk was always more vague- he had a few siblings, some he got along with better than others, and his parents just seemed to be a whole different thing- but Dean didn’t push. He could understand).

Dean talked about his favorite records and educated Cas in the finer ways of music, while Cas shared his favorite books and talked about all those ideas in that head of his (Dean would tease him sometimes, but he truly did think Cas was a genius, and wasn’t shy about telling Cas as much. Cas would just scoff, too modest for his own good).

There was usually some fooling around, though how far the ended up getting differed. Sometimes it was just a few minutes of slow, lazy kisses that lulled them to sleep wrapped up in each other. Dean was surprised with how comfortable he ended up being with those nights.

Not that the other nights weren’t good- they were great. Some of Dean’s favorites in fact.

This had happened to be one of those nights.

Dean and Cas are lying in bed, soaking in post-coital bliss. Dean, sitting up again the headboard, talking lazy drags from a cigarette and running his fingers through Cas’ thick hair; Cas, lying back on the pillows and basking in the attention (reminding Dean oddly of a cat).

Suddenly, Cas moves his hand up to meet Dean’s and laces their fingers together. Dean’s heart gives an off-beat flutter and he looks down to take in Cas’ expression. He’s hit by a sudden wave of fondness, taking in Cas’ drooping eyelids as though just this, this moment here and this presence beside him and this physical contact is enough to give hime peace, to let him drift into peaceful slumber.

Shit.

The wave turns into a train and Dean feels that he might burst, that he’s going to burn up from the inside if he doesn’t do something- get something out there, scream about this beautiful man from the mountain tops.

He’s in way over his head.

But instead of doing any of this, instead of losing his cool, he takes another drag of the cigarette, lets the nicotine fill his lungs, lets out the smoke in a long exhale.

“Hey,” Dean says finally. He’s surprised by how quiet his own voice sounds, and his heart is beating quickly in his chest.

Cas lets out a “hmm” and his eyes drift up to meet Dean’s. It’s almost enough to calm Dean down.

In an attempt to feel that he has some control over this situation, about what might happen here, he moves to straddle Cas’ lap. “So I got a story idea for ya.”

“Oh do you now?” Cas reaches up and plucks the cigarette from between Dean’s lips, bringing it down to his own and taking a long drag.

“Sure do.” Dean takes it back, then puts it out in the ashtray on the bedside table. He wants- needs- Cas’ full attention here.

Cas raises and eyebrow, not sure where this is headed and eventually situates himself back into the pillows as if to say well, go on, I’m listening.

“So… there’s this actor, right? He’s kind of new to the whole Hollywood thing. People seem to like him though, strange enough. Probably has something to do with his killer charm and devilishly good looks.”

“Sounds real humble too,” Cas interjects, already catching on to the game.

“Oh of course,” Dean chuckles. “So anyway, actor, things seem to be going pretty good for him all things considered. Some kid from Kansas, who would have thought he’d ever make something of himself?” Cas runs a comforting hand up and down Dean’s back, stopping him in his tracks.

Come on Dean, you gotta spit it out. He presses on.

“One day, he goes to an audition. Thinks he’s got the whole thing under control- not nervous at all, of course they’re going to like him. But then he sees this guy, ya see?”

Cas stills his motions at Dean’s back, hands coming to rest on knees instead- he gets it. He’s anchoring Dean.

“… and this guy’s a real knock out. Like, this actor can’t believe he even has any business showing his own mug on camera when this damn angel is standing right in front of him.” Cas tries to avert his eyes, but Dean catches his chin in one hand, makes Cas meet his gaze again. He needs this.

“Of course once this guy sees the actor, he thinks pretty much the same thing. Can’t keep hist eyes off the actor. Very unprofessional.”

Cas lets out a breath he seems to have been holding, falling back into the easy teasing rhythm. “Well that part might need some work, seem like it should be the other way around.”

“Well alright, you are the writer here Cas.” Dean’s amazed at how easy the words are flowing now. “Long story short, these guys like each other, they get to it. It being-”

“-sex, of course.” Cas interrupts. “Alright, so what happens next?”

Here it comes. What does happen next?

“Well,” Dean takes a deep breath, “the actor get to thinking. And he realizes… he’s in pretty deep here. Over his head. He can’t remember the last time he felt this way about someone. He misses y-… this guy when he’s gone, thinks about him, tells him stuff he wouldn’t trust anyone else with… the actor really, really likes this guy. Maybe even a little more than likes him actually.”

It’s silent. Not for long, a few moments. The words settle around them; it’s too long for Dean though.

“Well shit.” The words finally fall from Cas’ mouth.

“Yeah. Shit, huh?”

Cas gives Dean’s side a gentle shove so Dean rolls off his lap, then shifts so they’re both sitting against the headboard. Even with each other. In the same boat. “And I think this whole… situation isn’t one sided on the actor’s part, you know.”

Dean gives Cas a shy smile, scooting into the warmth of the body beside him a bit more. “Yeah?”

“As little credit as you- excuse me, this actor likes to give himself, he really is… amazing. One of the best men I’ve ever known.”

“Come on Cas, this is just some crazy idea I had remember?”

“Of course.” Another few moments of silence. “So, what do they do?” Cas throws the question back to Dean, puts him back in the lead.

Dean runs a hand through his hair, then scrubs it over his face. “Well, I know what they would do if everything was normal.” The word is loaded with bitterness. It doesn’t even need to be said, the thing that’s hung between them the whole time this thing’s been going on.

If one of them was an attractive woman, it would be just perfect. They could go out as they please, the public would surely love them, maybe they’d even get married and have a couple of kids (not that Dean’s thinking about any of that right now but… you know, the future).

But neither of them are. They’re two men, so they’re wrong. Not that they’re the only two men doing this, heaven knows that’s not true. But producers and studio heads don’t take too kindly to any of this. Anything done has to be in secret- can’t offend the good members of the paying audience. Reputations to uphold and all that.

So here they are. Two men who feel something fore each other. Who don’t care if people say it’s wrong. They just know what feels right.

“Well, here’s what I think they do.” Cas pulls Dean’s hand from his face, angles his head so they can look into each others’ eyes. “They take it one day at a time. Do what they want- to hell with everyone else. And they keep taking it one day at a time. Because they’re both tough sons of bitches who can. They can take it.”

Dean brings up a hand to cup Cas’ face, pulls him into a kiss. Uses it to say everything he doesn’t have the words for. He’s so damn thankful. Thankful for Cas, his kindness, his strength.

“And they have each other,” Cas says against Dean’s lips, a whisper of hope and worry. “Right?”

“ ‘Course. Of course they do.” Dean pulls him back into the kiss. It’s all he can do. All he has, all they have.

But it’s all they need.

**Author's Note:**

> phew, ok, so like I said my first destiel fic, so forgive me if something feels off. Any feedback or constructive criticism is REALLY appreciated… I haven’t written in a while and I actually enjoyed this so I would like to do more in the future possibly!


End file.
